


Fre Sha Vaca Do (I Have No Idea Either)

by Freakingoutdontyoumeanfreakingin



Series: Mechanic 'Verse [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: and chocolate/food, author doesn't know what they're doing with their life, please help, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakingoutdontyoumeanfreakingin/pseuds/Freakingoutdontyoumeanfreakingin
Summary: this is overkill





	Fre Sha Vaca Do (I Have No Idea Either)

https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiEmuycypTlAhVq7OAKHZkKBs0Qjhx6BAgBEAI&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F492510909233422690%2F&psig=AOvVaw1y3mDACmjvY15EHwWKrk-0&ust=1570896121887883

That's what 'Nic looks like, in case you wanted to know.

**Author's Note:**

> do not kill me for i am just a stale avocado


End file.
